Just Shut Up!
by tobleroneo
Summary: Sasuke talks too much about power, revenge, etc. So, what does everybody do? Tell him to shut up of course! But he just doesn't listen, does he?


I should really stop making fics. ARGH! I should also stop listening to music. They inspire me! Argh... Anywho, I hope you like this fic too! Must. Not. Think. Of. Other. Story. Aww... come on, thought of another one...

**Title: Just Shut Up!**

**Summary: Sasuke talks too much about power, revenge, ect. So, what does everybody do? Tell him to shut up of course! But he just doesn't listen, does he? **

**Pairing: No pairing..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.. of course, if I did own Naruto... -goes off daydreaming-**

Note: this is a one-shot.. again.

"What a beautiful day, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura admired at mother nature. Today team 7 had a day off from training, which made Naruto whine alot about not getting missions.

"A beautiful day for revenge," mumbled Sasuke. Kakashi, very annoyed that Sasuke was talking about revenge again, walked away and sat down against tree far, far away from Sasuke. Naruto, who was still clueless, was daydreaming about Ramen.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura frowned, "Can't you talk about anything else besides revenge?"

Sasuke 'hned' and ignored her. "One day I will kill Itachi and restore my clan..." he went on and on. Finally, Sakura snapped. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT? IT'S ALWAYS REVENGE, REVENGE AND REVENGE! I'M TIRED OF THIS! JUST SHUT UP!"

Everybody stared at her. Did she just yell at Uchiha Sasuke? The second Uchiha surviver? And to think she was a fangirl.

"Whatever." he said and walked away.

SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino jumped on him while he was eating tomatos. "Wanna go out with me?" Sasuke shrugged her off.

"No, I'm eating tomatos. Delicious tomatos. Why would I go out with you when I can eat tomatos?"

Ino didn't give up. She whined and cried, pouted and pleaded. And all she got in reply was,

"Go away I'm eating tomatos." Ino had steam coming out of her ears the 20th time she heard the statement. "SASUKE-KUN! Sakura was right! All you ever talk about are tomatos, revenge, power, ect.! I'm tired of this! Just go out with me or SHUT UP! SASUKE-TEME!"

And with that, Ino stormed away, a thunder cloud hanging above her head. Sasuke shrugged. "What's her problem?" he asked to his tomatos.

AGAINSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

After eating his tomatos, Sasuke went for a stroll in the park. There he met Rock Lee, the bushy eyebrow kid. At first Sasuke didn't notice him, but when he said hi...

"Hi Sasuke-san! How is your youth?"

Sasuke glared at him and continued walking. But Lee continued to talk to him. Teme flared. "Stop bothering me, or I'll challenge you to a battle, but I'll win anyways because I have more strength and power than you. So stop bothering me."

Lee frowned at Sasuke's words. "What do you mean you are more powerful than me? Sure, you are strong, but you don't have to say it that way."

Sasuke was annoyed. -twitch- "You know it's the truth and you keep bothering me? I could kill you right here and now, you know."

The second green beast of Konoha couldn't keep his temper any longer. "Ino-san was right! All you talk about is power, tomatos, revenge, ect.! What's so great about it anyways? Youth is better! Youth would tell you to shut up if you kept talking about it!" Lee ran away.

JUSTSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!

Emo boy, still angry about the encounter with Lee, bumped into Neji along the way to the field.

"Why so angry, Uchiha?" he smirked.

"None of your business." Sasuke retorted. He didn't want to deal with him now. Sasuke tried walking away but Neji blocked his path. "Get outta the way, Hyuuga."

"And if I don't?" Neji had to see what would happen.

Sasuke smirked his own smirk. "I'll cut your hair." Neji's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"What do you have against my hair?"

Sasuke snorted. "What guy has long hair? Shorter hair is better. Like mine. Doesn't get in the way of training, missions, and I don't need to make a fuss about washing it six times a day."

"Is that what you always talk about? Hair? Eww..."

"Unlike you, I know more about hair than anyone."

"Lee was right, all you ever talk about is your hair, power, tomatos, ect." he sighed. "Why don't you shut up for once?" Sasuke didn't have anything to say except in his mind, 'Why is everybody telling me shut up?'

ENDENDENDEND

Yes, this is the end because I can't think of anymore reasons for him to shut up about. I hope you like it! Now let's hope I don't write another one tomorrow...

Please review!

Wind-chan


End file.
